Kami-Deidara
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name: **Kami (God) Kichkui

I know my name is odd, but my mother died in childbirth and the last thing she said was oh Kami, so my father named me Kami.

**Age:** 19

**Looks:** I have long black hair, and dark brown eyes, a few of my normal charming customers say they can drown in my dark chocolate eyes, I only roll them and continue with my job.

**Hobbies:** My favorite hobby is reading, but I enjoy drawing, and I make jewelry to sell in my store, which sells clothing, ninja tools and other odd specialty items, I make all the tools clothes and anything else in the store.

**Background**

When Kami was young after her mother and father passed she was raised by her grandmother. Although she is not a ninja she has a special power if she has some dirt she can materialize any object, shield, or in her case items for her store. She is extremely strong, and could be an S-class ninja if she choose, but as she has told the Hokage several times, "I will help when needed but I prefer to live a happy life, I know not what the future brings but if I am to be a ninja than my path will be shown."

**Story**

I had decided to take the day off and was walking around gathering items for special orders, and was currently getting mad at a tree in the training grounds, because I couldn't get sap from it. I finally stepped back and looked at the tree as I said, "Now look here tree, you give me sap and I won't knock you down, is it a deal?" I heard a chuckle and some young voice ask in a whisper, "Hey sensei why is that lady talking to a tree?" I ignored continuing to glare at the tree, when I heard that unmistakable lazy voice, "She is an odd bird that's why Naruto!" I turned slowly to see an amused Kakashi and his three students staring at me, I gave a small smile and said menacingly, "Kakashi don't call me a bird, first it is rude and second you're an idiot, third." I turned punching the tree making it fall, with one punch and smiled at him as the three kids looked at me wide eyed.

I then started humming as I collected sap from the roots and stood about to pass Kakashi as he grabbed my arm, "Kami this is my team, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." I looked at each and shrugged, "And I care why Kakashi?" He sighed, "The third wants you to help train them." I froze looking at the kids and then slowly ran my gaze to Kakashi as I hissed, "I told him I refuse to ever be a ninja, and I have distanced myself for a reason." I started stomping to the hokage office only vaguely away that all four were following me. I slammed open the door without knocking and hissed, "I refuse to teach a few brats how to swim in the big bad world!"

I heard a gasp behind me, but ignored the hokage looked up calmly and said, "Now Kami I need you to do this. I smirked and snapped my fingers once then twice looked at the Hokage and said, "I'm leaving, I refuse to let anyone else bug me!" I held up a bag of transportation scrolls that appeared after the second snap, turned and poofed outside the village gates. I then took off and looked up smirking at the sun, when it was blocked by a huge odd bird. I furrowed my brow and said to myself, "What the heck is that?" I then made a sudden discussion I went after the bird, as I came to the spot I saw it land I hid my chakra and spied, blending into the shadows literally.

I watched amused, as a buff blond guy argued with what looked like an overly grown monster thing. They started walking and I followed and watched as one made a hand-sign at a rock and it opened, they walked in and it shut. I unraveled myself from the shadows and walked to the rock and circled it only to jump as someone said, "Told you someone was following us." I span and was face to face with the two I was go in the rock, I smirked the blond was cute. They both stood and the monster asked in a fit, "Who are you and why were you following us?"

I smiled slyly as I said, "Honestly I saw a cool bird and followed it, then found you two were I thought it landed." The blond brightened a little but the monster thing sighed? Then a tail came at me I dodged and made a shadow grab it and hold it still. I looked at them and they both looked shocked, I felt the other presences but ignored them, "That was extremely impolite if you wanted to fight I am extremely willing, plus your chakra sucks and you use poison which is a sign of a weak fighter."

The blond gaped and I made the shadow let him go getting in a fighting stance and pulled out a kunai taking dirt and turning the small weapon into a katana, and tested it in the air, while slashing I made sharp slices of air come after each swipe. I smirked and did several flips and turns then appeared behind the thing which I figured out was a puppet and sliced its head off, I flipped through the air and landed in a crouch a ways away. That's when I noticed the group watching, but while I was aware I kept my mind on the fight in front of me, a teen stepped out of the puppet and looked at it upset as he said, "It's going to take me forever to fix that."

I laughed, "I just wanted to see the face of a coward that hides behind poison and puppets." His gaze met mine and I was shocked, he was cute too, but he glared and looked angry making me smirk I turned my attention to our audience and my smirk widened then I was attacked by the red head and my spot filled with smoke, I had made several shadow clones. Another stepped out smirk still in place blade gone, while I hid nearby controlling, "Wow I hit the jackpot look at all the hot guys." One who looked in charge said, "Itachi where is she?" I looked at the Uchiha and smirked making the clone say, "Won't work, one of my amazing powers is to block all keeki genki, that includes red eyes over there."

They all stared at the clone in awe, and the leader stepped forward looking all around and said, "I have an offer for you, would you please show yourself?" I made the clone ask, "And if I do, you promise not to try and kill me?" He nodded and my clone disappeared as I jumped down from behind them and leaned on the tall shark guy as they all looked around and said, "What you guys looking at?" They all turned to me surprised, they couldn't sense me, I got off the blue dude and said, "Ya know you're really tall handsome." I noticed the blush but looked back at piercing dude and nodded to let him know to talk which he did, "My name is Pein and I am the leader here, I believe you would be an excellent addition, will you join us um?"

I looked at him and decided quickly but asked, "My name is Kami and I have two requests, one I want my own room and two I want to be left alone unless I come out!" He thought it over and nodded I smirked and listened as everyone introduced themselves, I smirked and went up to Deidara and asked sweetly, "Can I call you Dei?" He seemed shocked but slowly nodded, I smiled looked at Pein who was telling Itachi which room was mine and to show it to me, as I followed Itachi I slapped Deis butt and winked, he just stood there in a daze. Itachi showed me to a room that was completely white, I sighed and stuck my head out the door grabbing a passing by subordinate, who looked scared, I smiled softly and said, "I need you to go into town for me and grab a can of paint for every color of the rainbow. He nodded quickly and ran out, I looked around and smirked I had plans, he came back quick enough and I nodded at him. I started splattering the paint all over the walls after it looked like an amazing splattered rainbow, and then snapped my finger and my bag unpacked its self.

**Two Months Later**

Turns out I fit quite nicely into the Akatsuki, Itachi and I had become well best friends and he knows fully of my true feelings for Dei. I was currently sitting in my room in a trance, on my bed communicating with my inner being, meditating. I heard the door open, and the only person who ever did that was Itachi, but he would wait to talk until I finished, I felt the bed dip and slowly opened my eyes but was surprised when I saw not Itachi but Dei sitting there extremely nervous. I smiled at him as he noticed I was watching him, I laughed lightly, "Is there something wrong Dei-kun?" He looked around and answered, "I have never been in your room it's colorful, like you, yeah."

I laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment." He nodded then looked me in the eyes, I got lost his eye was so blue, it was like the deepest ocean. I hadn't realized I was leaning in until he cleared his throat, and I pulled away quickly. I noticed his eye was wide and he looked like he was blushing, which only made me blush. I turned away and said softly, "What did you need Dei-kun?" He started to say something when my door opened and Itachi slid in, I smiled as he turned he looked between me and Dei smirked and said, "Sorry I'll come back later." I stuck out my tongue making his smirk widened as he left, I turned my attention back to Dei who was looking at the door irritated.

I giggled catching his attention again; he sighed and asked softly, "Kami, do you like any one un?" I looked at him and placed a finger on my chin as I replied, "Yes why Dei-kun?" He tilted his head, "Who un?" I smirked as I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You are so dense, Dei-kun, I like you." I pulled away only for him to pull me into a passionate kiss, I kissed back right away, needless to say we spent the night together.

I woke to my door opening and felt the arms around me, I looked towards the door to see Itachi standing there smirking, I motioned for him to leave, which he did and looked at Dei who had messy hair and looked so cute while he slept. I watched him stir and smiled as his visable eye opened and he jumped, as he whispered, "Not a dream, un." I giggled and stood getting dressed quickly, knowing he was watching me.

I turned and smirked as I said, "Itachi came and I figured we have a mission, I will be back when it is over, not sure how long it will take" I walked to the bed and gave him a sweet kiss, "Love you Deidara." He looked surprised but murmured, "I love you too,Kami un." I nodded and walked out to see Itachi smirking at me, we went to leaders office and he told me the mission would take two weeks to complete, I would go with Itachi and gather information on a crime lord who was causing trouble.

We had been walking for over two hours, and I was getting annoyed, Itachi kept smirking at me. I stopped and turned to him as I said darkly, "What Itachi?" He shrugged and we kept walking he had stopped, but after 30 minutes he asked, "You and Dei together now?" I nodded my head once, and we continued walking.

**One Week and Five Days Later**

I glared at Itachi who was cracking up as I finished emptying my stomach, He had held my hair and was now rolling on the bed. After he noticed my glare he stopped and said, "Barbie got you pregnant huh Kami-chan?" I went pale I knew that was what it was but just nodded and sighed as I sat. We were heading back today having finished the mission a day early, I looked at Itachi with tears in my eyes, "How, I mean my first time, and this happened, Itachi I am keeping them no matter what Dei says." Itachi smirked, "I am sure he will want them I mean yeah your young but he loves you and you love him. I nodded slowly and we headed out, it would take five hours to get to the hideout.

Looking at the entrance, I heard a loud boom and glanced at Itachi who smiled softly at me as we entered, I looked in the living room to see the couch had been blown up and Kakauzu looked livid, while Dei was hiding behind a chair, that is until he noticed me and I was suddenly on the ground being hugged. I looked up into the eyes of the man I love and kissed him, he kissed back and we both pulled away glaring as Tobi screamed, "LEADER-SAMA KAMI-CHAN and SEMIPAN ARE MATING IN THE LOUNGE!" Dei was about to go after him but I grabbed his hand which licked me and pulled him out of the hideout he smirked as we stood outside and said, "I missed you, un!" I smiled and turned to him, "Dei I have something to tell you, but don't get mad." He looked a little upset and asked with some anger, "You slept with the Uchiha right, I knew this would happen, he takes everything, yeah."

I looked at him in disbelief and he just growled, I sighed, "Dei that's not it at all you are the only one I slept with, but the problem is what resulted from sleeping with you." I held my stomach, drawing his gaze, he gasped understanding. He backed away, "No I refuse to be a father, get rid of it Kami." He was serious; I glared at him, "No Dei, I won't get rid of it, it is a living being!" He frowned then glared at me, I sighed and turned walked back into the hideout, leaving him glaring at my back, I went to Peins office and knocked, and as I heard him say to enter I opened the door shutting it quietly behind me.

I looked up to see Konan and Pein sitting next to each other staring at me, Pein said, "Itachi already informed me that the mission was a success." I nodded sitting across from them and said softly, "Yeah this is about something different, Dei kind of got me pregnant and told me to get rid of it, I refused after all it is a living being, but I understand if you want me to leave, but I thought I should know." They were both staring wide eyed and Konan stood giging me a hug, "We have never been close, but you will move into my room, although I stay in here I will help and so will Na-Pein, right Pein?" He was looking between us and sighed as he rubbed his temples and nodded.

I smiled and hugged Konan back, as I whispered lightly, "Thank you Konan-chan." She nodded and we moved all my things, I walked down a hall with a box. I was moving it to Konans room, I stopped when noticed I was face to face with Dei and he looked sad and angry, I looked down and quickly walked past. I shut the door, and leaned on it as I dropped the box and slid down the door letting my tears fall.

**Five Months Later**

I felt like a blimp, as I walked through the hideout, the whole Akatsuki had been ignoring Dei, even Sasori only talked to him when he absolutely had to. I glared at Tobi as he started running down the hall and yelled before he could, "Damn it Tobi if you say you are a good boy I will kill you." He whimpered at how dark I sounded and I giggled as I waddled to find Konan for the appointment in town, I was supposed to find out the gender today. I found her in the lounge waiting and I noticed Dei looking at my tummy longingly, but ignored him as I to the man sitting next to him, that amazingly acted like the baby's father most times, "Itachi come on I don't want to wait, I get to find out if it is a girl or boy." I clapped my hands and said giddily, "I want a girl, so I can dress her like a doll."

He chuckled, and stood receiving a glare from Dei and followed us out the hideout. We arrived at the doctor's office and I was in a good mood but with my hormones it could change in a second. I was holding Konan's hands, and she helped me up as we went into the office, and they started the procedure, I smiled as the doctor said, "Well miss they both look good." I snapped, "What both, how many are there?" I looked at Itachi who, was wide eyed along with Konan as the doctor said, "Oh they are twins two lovely little girls." I smiled and we left, as we walked well I was carried by Itahci, doctor ordered me on bed rest I talked and hummed about my two daughters and talked to Konan, and while Itachi didn't talk I could tell he was listening.

We got back to the hideout and Itachi whispered something to Konan, then she looked at us and left, Itachi sat me on the ground. He sat next to me and I watched silent, after we sat in silence for a while Itachi said, "He hates himself, you know?" I tilted me head knowing who he was talking about, "Dei said he didn't want to have a baby with me, so in turn he is not." Itachi sighed leaning his head on the wall, "You should talk to him, he's really torn up about this, he dose love you I see it, but I am sure he's scared your both young Kami." I placed my hands on my stomach, "Itahci I will always love Dei and even after all that's happened, I still love him and want to be with him, but I am not going to crawl back when he doesn't even have the decency to come to me and tell me he's sorry, and that he does want these babies."

We sat there for a few more minutes before I said, "Itachi I'm tired can you take me to Konans room?" He nodded quickly picked me up and carried me past the lounge where I looked right at Dei sighed softly, but we passed quick enough. Itachi laid me in the bed and I fell asleep before he left the room. I woke up, a few hours later and before I even opened my eyes I felt someone's hands on my tummy. I opened one eye enough to see Dei sitting on the edge of the bed, and closed them as he started talking. "Kami, I wish I could tell you this while you are awake, but I do love you and I want the baby, I was startled when you told me, that's all un." I smiled as I opened my eyes, and hugged him he was startled as I whispered, "Dei you just did, I was awake, I love you Dei."

**Three Months Later**

I was currently screaming every curse word I know at Dei who held my hand looking hurt, the nurse told him I didn't mean it, and it was the pain talking. I heard the first crying and kept pushing, after hearing the second the nurse said, "Oh I guess we were wrong." I panicked, "What is there another?" She giggled, "No but miss you have a beautiful baby boy and girl." I smiled as she gave the girl to Dei and the boy to me, I looked at the little boy in my hands and grinned, "Dei, look he has my hair and your eyes, he's beautiful." He was staring at both in awe then said, "This little girl has my hair, and eyes." I smiled at him holding the baby, and said, "what names Dei?" He smiled then looked at me and said, "Mai and Kane." I nodded I liked them, that was then their names.

Both our babies ended up growing up to be strong ninja, our girl Mai had Deis hands, while Kane said it wasn't fair, but he had the odd ability to add chakra into any random object and blow it up. Dei and I got married shortly after they were born and lived were both happy, Dei used a clone to blow up and while everyone thought he died he came back and got me and our kids ,moving us away.


End file.
